Do I Belong?
by Bffl
Summary: Well make that four testers. Read and comment, Hope you like it


Do I Belong?

Chameleon boy keeps on letting every legionnaire down. Everyone except Phantom girl doesn't talk to him. Will he leave the Legion?

"CHAM" declared Cosmic boy "That's 5 times this week you've let Grimbaw escape. What are we supposed to do with you messing up every time? Do you even like doing it Cham? Forget it I'm replacing you with Shrinking Violet. Your suspended,"

"Whoa, that's not fair!" Exclaimed Chameleon boy

"Face it Cham, your no good," Teased Lightning Lad

Chameleon boy wandered of to his room. 'Why won't anyone give me a second chance?' He thought 'When Superman had first joined he was no good but the others gave him a chance. Why not me?' _Knock Knock _

"Cham can I come in please?" Came a friendly voice

"Sure if you want to be let down Phantom girl," Answered Chameleon boy

Phantom girl came in and placed her-self on Chameleon boy's bed sighing.

"Oh Cham what's up? Don't get all worked up over Cosmic boy you know he's Mr. I can do everything right guy," Comforted Phantom girl waving her hands in the air.

" The sky is up… Oh it's just everyone in the legion except you. They're not talking to me. Even who's supposed to be my best friend, Brainy won't look me in the eye. When I ask him something he just mumbles 'I'm busy',"

" Don't tell me your going to…" trailed Phantom girl

" Leave the Legion? Of course I am. What use am I? Maybe the legionnaires clown? I don't know. But I know something, I'm not wanted!" Shouted Chameleon boy

Chameleon boy charged out the room with Phantom girl close to his heels. He turned into a fast running cat-like creature and whizzed into new Metropolis.

"Guys Cham he's he's…" Wheezed Phantom girl, skidding into the common room.

"What's happened? Spit it out," snarled Timber Wolf

"He's left the cough the legion cough" Said Phantom girl managing to get her breath back.

"He's what?" Questioned Brainiac 5

"Left the legion, don't you listen Brainy? Echoed Saturn girl

"Where did he go?" asked Triplicate girl

" Down to new Metropolis. He said he was going to buy some stuff for his journey," answered Phantom girl

"That's all the information we need right now. Legionnaires spread out and look for Cham!" ordered Bouncing boy

"Hey, I'm the leader!" called Cosmic boy "And I order you to let him go!"

"He left probably of you. If you wouldn't have shouted at him he would still be here! The poor kid thinks he's not wanted." Declared Bouncing boy

Shrinking Violet and Brainiac 5 took the east of new Metropolis. Colossal boy and Triplicate girl took the west. Saturn girl and Timber wolf took the north and Phantom girl and bouncing boy took the south. While the others were looking for Chameleon boy, Cosmic boy was red with rage. He was leader but he couldn't order everyone about it's a free world. He thought about Chameleon boy, lying on his bed, his pillow wet with glistening tears. Cosmic boy's creased face lightened. Maybe it was his fault after all…

"There!" pointed Brainiac 5 to a clump of dustbins. Shrinking Violet and Brainiac 5 landed. There was Chameleon boy lying on the lushes green grass, suit scratched. His left antennae grazed and a beeping sound from his hand was heard. As Brainiac 5 communicated to the others Shrinking Violet noticed a wet patch near the back of his orange head. Blood.

_3 weeks later_

"Chameleon boy! He's awake. Guys come look he's awake," exclaimed Phantom girl

" You were attacked by imperiaxes robots, We found you and took you in. The legion wasn't angry with you Cham it was Cosmic boy we were angry with. He's bossing you about like you're a dog. He never gave you a chance like he did for all of us. We were so angry we didn't notice that we behaved angry at you." Saturn girl said spilling out the whole story

Chameleon boy slowly sat up. His head pounded and his double jointed bones ached. He had to stop overreacting. He focused on healing himself while the others watched in amazement, including Timber Wolf

" What… I mean how… forget it, a confused Chameleon boy mumbled

" You had us all worried Best friend," Brainiac 5 said with a human thumbs up. Even though Brainy is human now he still has his level 12 intelligence "say to make you feel better want a game of chess,"

" you wish hound dog," Chameleon boy answered getting the better of his pain

"Cham shouldn't you rest before you…never mind," interrupted Phantom girl

"Catch you later Phanty," Chameleon boy called chasing Brainy down the hall

"It's good to see him back lively again," sighed Phantom Girl

"He just called you Phanty aren't you mad?" chorused Triplicate girl and Saturn girl

"Nope... He what!? Cham! You'll pay for that! Screamed Phantom girl

"Yep it's good to have our friends back!" Corrected Saturn girl hugging Triplicate girl

THE END

"Cham! What did you do to my ironing!," Called Phantom girl

"umm, oops? Definitely oops!, argghh. Get her off me get her off!," Chameleon boy's voice echoed around the head quarters


End file.
